


The Darkness of Drowning

by 2x2



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2x2/pseuds/2x2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark, dangerous, angsty sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness of Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=terimaru).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal August 23, 2006.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Some have felt this skirts a little too close to non-con/rape. That absolutely is NOT what is happening here, but I thought I'd put it out there for those that might not want to read this.
> 
> Written for the insatiable [](http://terimaru.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://terimaru.livejournal.com/)**terimaru** ;o >. This was an off the cuff, on the fly little drabble thing in chat that I tidied up a bit. This was an instance of one of those scenes that just won't get out of your head. I don't know the circumstances, I don't know if this is first time sex, though I think it is, not that this is the way I'd want it to be for them, or maybe it's a dream. I don't know. But the scene would not go away. So I'm sharing it.
> 
> * * *

The last thing Inara expects as she makes her way to the galley is a slightly drunken Mal suddenly cornering her in the corridor, pushing her up to the wall, eyes smoky and dark.

She stares at him uncertainly; maybe even slightly afraid as he braces himself against the wall, hands on either side of her, nostrils flaring. And there’s no doubt - oh no, she has no doubt - what he’s here for; finds the thought far more arousing than it should be, or that she wants to admit.

She starts to speak, his name half formed but one sharp look from those stormy eyes silences her and she swallows the words. His lips part, not quite a snarl, but close, teeth making a biting motion towards her. And she's caught; not physically held - not yet - but she couldn't move away if her life depended on it.

Very, very slowly, full of dark, sexual aggression, he leans in, smells her skin, her hair, drawing in her scent, almost growling before his teeth suddenly sink into her neck and she startles with a gasp, sucking in a sharp breath, her hands coming up – to push him away? She doesn't know, but he grabs them, shoves them back against the wall forcefully, holding them there as he steps in, bringing his body that much closer to hers, mouth and teeth attacking the skin beneath them.

She's trembling... oh, so trembling, wondering what's happened, what's put him into this mood; what he's doing and why the hell she's letting him, and - _oooh_ \- his teeth are doing things to her and she shouldn't be letting him, but gods... his breath is hot and moist against her neck and he's earthy, real. _Here._

He lets go of one wrist abruptly and drops his hand to her thigh - her bare thigh - because - _tianna_ \- she's only wearing her night gown... Didn't expect anyone to be here, let alone him!

His lips move across her throat, suckling and nipping as he slides under her jaw, and his hand starts up her leg, bold and with clear intent, making her shudder. His smell, so different, so much darker than anything she's used to, it's all around her, and it is dark, and _he's_ dark, a wildness in him she's only caught glimpses of before. And she knows how dangerous he can be, so dangerous like this… and Buddha help her because she wants it, her nipples tightening and moisture, hot and slick, pooling between her legs in anticipation.

Her eyes flutter as his teeth scrape across her skin, and this is _Mal_ she reminds herself, her lower belly clenching with the sudden, forbidden desire the realization evokes. She tries to speak, say anything, but her breaths are so rough, so ragged and his hand is sliding between her legs, her hands fisting as his fingers find their way inside her, a guttural whimper tearing from her, and _gods_ , they're in the hallway, they're still in the hallway and he's got his fingers inside her…

Then he's stepping closer, pressing her back, thumb gliding up to slant over her clitoris roughly and her free hand reaches out, clutching his shirt, whole body trembling as he begins to work his fingers in and out of her, his hips thrusting in time, and she cant stop shaking, can't stop, it's all so intense.

Her mouth’s dry from panting and more sounds are drawn from her as his teeth move up to her ear, then drag across the sharp angle of her jaw. Her lips seek his, lost to this, not caring why or where, just wanting... But he's elusive, nipping at her in ways that steal her every sharp inhalation of breath.

She whimpers as his fingers leave her without warning and he presses his forehead to the spot just below her ear, drawing in a deep lungful of air as his hand begins to work his belt loose.

She swallows hard, bringing her arms up around his neck as he releases her other wrist – he needs both hands to open his pants - and _tianna_ , she's breathing so fast because it's happening, gods, he's going to take he right here! And then he's looking at her again, eyes as black as the space he calls home, jaw clenched shut, and she thinks that they should go somewhere, back to her shuttle, that this shouldn't happen here…

But his hands grasp her hips and pull her against him, lifting as he steps into her, bracing her against the wall, one hand guiding her thigh around him as he drives himself into her, hard - so much harder and faster than she expects - and her rough cry echoes around the dull metal walls.

And it hurts, but gods, it's so good too... and she clings to him, eyes squeezing shut as he thrusts up into her furiously, teeth clenching with every jarring impact of his pelvis against hers. Her head falls forward over his shoulder, body molding to his as she digs her nails into his back, and he growls low in his throat, the sound growing louder and longer as his tempo quickens, until it's a roar and he's frantic and she's shouting with the sudden violent climax that rips through her.

Her cries are almost sobs as he bucks against her impossibly hard, again, again, again, and then he's coming too; he's inside her and he's coming, his teeth sinking into her neck, biting hard enough that she has to pull at his hair in protest, his fiery heat spreading within her, pleasure and pain blending until he sags against her, chest heaving, face pressed against her neck, shaking.

And that’s when she feels them, his tears, hot on her skin.

He lowers her gently, letting her feet touch the floor and pulls away, only then meeting her stare with his tortured eyes, full of _everything_ , all the rage, frustration, sadness, pain and guilt, the knowledge of what he's done... his mouth moving in a silent apology as he staggers backwards, supporting himself on the walls as he forces himself away from her and then turns, fleeing in anguished shame....

Leaving her shaky and weak.

Alone.


End file.
